


Steven Universe Drabble Collection

by ashenpages



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenpages/pseuds/ashenpages
Summary: Collection of my Steven Universe drabbles. Each chapter is a different drabble, there is no continuity. Please come by and leave drabble prompts in my ask box on tumblr!





	1. What's in a Name

Pearl had never fused before in her life, let alone with…

She laced her fingers together, remembering the way it had felt to merge with Rose. Even if it had been for just a moment, it had been…amazing. She ceased to be, and suddenly it was just them. Oh, if only they could do it again…

Rose shifted next to her, grinning up at the stars like a woman who had eyes for nothing else. “Ooh, there’s another one, Pearl! Did you see it? Did you see it shoot across the sky!”

Pearl smiled wanly and ignored the shooting star. “Yes, Rose, I saw.”

“Did you know that humans make wishes on them?” Rose sighed and rolled over to look at Pearl. “What would you wish for, Pearl?”

Pearl smiled and hesitantly touched one of Rose’s curls. “Nothing. I already have everything I want right here.”

Rose twisted her lips to the side of her face and groaned. “No, Pearl, if you could have more! Go on! Wish for anything! You could wish for…more shooting stars! Or, ooh, ooh, flowers that look like shooting stars! Or even – “

“I’d…wish to be her again. With you.” Pearl gripped the curl in her hand, then quickly released it. “Ah, listen to me! I’m being crazy. There’s no way you could want to do that again, you’re already so –”

Rose silenced Pearl with a kiss. “I want to fuse again too.”

Pearl blinked rapidly, feeling baffled. “R-r-r-really?!”

Rose lowered her eyelids, softening her gaze. Her mouth turned up in a lazy smile. “What should we call her?” she asked. She touched the curve of Pearl’s gem, and traced it down to Pearl’s eyebrow. “She’s got to have a name that’s both you, and me…”

Pearl breathed out in a small huff. Rose was always beautiful when she was serious like this. It was like the intensity of light through a magnifying glass. Magnificent and piercing.

“I’ve always loved the iridescence of your gem, Pearl,” Rose said. “Can you imagine, I was jealous of it?” She laughed, and Pearl laughed with her.

“I can imagine, Rose,” Pearl said, echoing the way she used to imagine things for Rose before all of this. Before they were more than Diamond and Pearl together. She laced her fingers with Rose’s and rubbed her thumb over the sword callous in Rose’s palm thoughtfully. Fusion was new, and Rose had already left so much behind. The name of their fusion should be a celebration of everything she had. Something that made her rejoice in her choices, and in them. “What about ‘Rainbow Quartz’?” Pearl said softly. “That way, whenever we’re her, you can be iridescent like me, and –”

“Oh, Pearl!” Rose giggled. “It’s perfect.”

Pearl smiled as Rose pressed a kiss to her cheek. No, _they_ were perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	2. Where to Run Away to...?

Ruby finished her letter to Sapphire and placed it on the floor. Then she took a deep breath, and released it. She needed some space to think. But where to go? She walked out of the temple and looked to her left. The ocean was a great place to think, but the last time she’d tried to use water to cool her temper, she’d nearly boiled Steven alive and evaporated the entire motel pool…

What she needed was a place to cool off where she wouldn’t hurt anyone. Somewhere that would help her clean up her head, clear out her mind. Somewhere like…the car wash!

She ran into town and made a beeline for the car wash. She was halfway through the stupid thing before Greg found her, pounding on the glass and shouting something about how it wasn’t meant to be used like that. Ruby could see why – some of the brushes were set so wide apart that she could just walk through them, and the rest were just too slappy. She walked out, still soapy and dripping when Greg hit the emergency stop button.

“What were you even doing in there?” he asked. His chest was still heaving, like he was hyperventilating.

Ruby looked down and tried not to start crying again. “Trying to…cool down, and…clear my head.”

Greg put his hand to his head and groaned. “I always forget how literal you gems can be. You don’t have to go through a car wash to do that, Ruby.” Then he looked around. “Hey, hang on…. Where’s Sapphire? And why aren’t you Garnet?”

Ruby’s bottom lip quivered.

“Did something happen?”

Ruby broke down, and seized Greg in a hug as she started wailing again. Greg wobbled, but stayed on his feet. “Whoa, there! Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s Sapphire. I’m sure no matter what happened, she’ll come around.”

Ruby shook her head and sniffed. “Not this time.”

“Oof, sounds serious.” Greg laid his hand on Ruby’s head and gave her a pat. “Well, how about I take you to my thinking spot and we talk it out. I can always clear my head out up there. And hey, I’ll even get us a pizza.”

Ruby let Greg guide her to the passenger side of his van and got in. It was worth a shot, giving Greg’s idea a try. He’d been in a real relationship before – one that hadn’t been based on a lie. Or at least…less of one. Ruby sniffed again and wiped her nose. “Thanks, Greg.”

“Any time, Ruby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	3. The Gift of a Pearl

Pearl was to be given away. A gift, for the newest diamond. It was an honor. She shouldn’t think of it as a failure. But what else could she think when she had displeased White so much that the first and most luminous of the Diamonds. She had to do better. She had to BE better.

She stepped off the transport and gripped the data pad with White’s message on it. This was so nerve wracking. She hesitated at the doorway, her fingers outstretched towards the door control. She didn’t know anything about Pink. She’d seen her a few times, but only from the side lines of the few Diamond meetings she’d attended. She had no idea what Pink liked, what she thought, how she would expect her Pearl to act and look and speak.

Oh, this was torture.

She dropped her fingers away – then jumped as the door in front of her opened. She gasped as Pink Diamond poked her head out and looked around.

Pink’s face split in a smile. “Oh, you’re here! I had a feeling!” She crouched down and opened her hands to Pearl, like she was waiting for Pearl to put something in them.  
Pearl blinked. What did Pink want her to put there? She was so much smaller than White. Pearl could have stood comfortably on only one of White’s fingers. Even Blue and Yellow had bigger hands than this. In comparison, Pink’s were almost small enough to hold.

Pearl blinked more violently. Maybe that was what Pink was asking for. She laughed nervously, smiling as best she could, and put her small hand in the girth of Pink’s. “H-hello, my Diamond. Uh…” Her eyes flickered back to White’s data pad. “Oh, yes! By decree of White Diamond, I am to – ”

“Yes, I know! Isn’t it exciting?” Pink raised Pearl’s hand to her cheek and nuzzled it. “At last, my very own Pearl.”

Pearl flushed immediately. She’d never had anyone be…so familiar with her before. Let alone a Diamond!

Pink opened her eyes and smiled softly. “It’s so wonderful to meet you.” She giggled and grinned. “My Pearl.”

Maybe this new assignment wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	4. Something Special

“So…what do you want to wear? For the wedding, I mean.”

Sapphire pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Hm. I suppose anything would do. But I don’t think Steven would like it if we just wore the same thing we wore every day.”

Ruby nodded and kicked her feet thoughtfully over the railing of the deck. “Maybe something pretty? Like, I don’t think I’ve changed my outfit since the day I got it. It’s all about functionality with Rubys. Kick butt like this, functionality that, “keep your hair out of your face, Ruby, how are you going to see your enemy with hair in your line of sight?!”

Sapphire laughed and Ruby smiled. It was small, like she was hesitating. She dropped her eyes, and pulled her finger over the rough wood of the deck in small, thoughtful circles. “I just want what I wear to be about us, you know?”

Sapphire did know. She stood from her chair and came to sit by Ruby on the deck. She put her hand over Ruby’s wandering one. “I’d like it to be special too.”  
Ruby rolled her eyes. “You always look fancy, Sapphire.”

“Then, perhaps I should wear something new. Pearl spoke well of the suit she wore in Empire City. Perhaps I’ll try one myself.”

“Pff, probably look great in it too.”

Sapphire laughed, and seized Ruby in a hug. “So will you. So wear whatever you want. It’ll be special, not because of what it is…but because you’re the one wearing it.”

Ruby looked at her. “Sapphire…” Sapphire let Ruby guide her up and into a kiss. Of all the possible futures she’d ever seen, she’d never thought this was the one she’d end up in. But now that she was here, she was so happy this was the way it had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	5. A Cup of Clarity

Pearl was making tea. Sapphire was still sniffling on the couch, and tea was the only thing Pearl could think of to help calm her down. It worked with humans. Greg had always liked tea, and Pearl had used the habit of drinking the hot beverage to center herself from time to time when in the practice of meditation.

All in all, it just seemed like the thing to do.

She wondered what Rose would have thought of it. What she would have done. Oh… Rose had always known what to do.

The kettle whistled and Pearl took the kettle off the stove. She grabbed two mugs, the basket with their collected assorted tea bags, and a spoon and dish for their used tea bags, then crossed the living room and set it all up in front of Sapphire.

“I know it might seem hard right now,” Pearl said, pouring hot water into their mugs, “but I’m sure it’ll all work itself out. Steven will find Ruby, you just watch!”  
Sapphire sniffed. “But what if he finds her, and she doesn’t want to come home?”

Pearl swallowed and stopped pouring. She didn’t have future vision like Sapphire. How did you reassure someone who already knew everything? Even if they were only possible futures, Sapphire seemed so stuck on them.

“Maybe instead of thinking about what Ruby might do, you should focus on what you’re going to do.” Pearl worked hard to keep her voice level, even. She didn’t know if her advice would help, but it was better than trying to tell Sapphire that Ruby wouldn’t do something that Sapphire had already seen her do in a possible future. Pearl offered Sapphire the basket of tea bags. “Like, for example, which kind of tea would you like to drink?”

Sapphire raised her hand, and then hesitated over the basket.

Pearl shook it. “Come on, Sapphire, this isn’t about anyone else or where it’s going to lead you. Just pick the one you want.”

Sapphire took a deep breath and let her hand descend into the basket. She came back up with a packet of blueberry tea.

Pearl nodded and picked out a mint packet for herself, then placed the basket to the side. She ripped open her packet, and placed her bag in her mug. Sapphire followed suit. For a moment, the only sound was the swish of water as they steeped their tea bags. Then the soft ting of spoons against ceramic as they excavated the bags from the cups and discarded them on the plate.

Pearl smiled at Sapphire. “See? That wasn’t so hard. And now you have a nice cup of tea.”

Sapphire balled her hands in her lap. “But what if I can never drink it with her again?”

Pearl set her tea down and turned to face Sapphire. “I know we don’t get the opportunity to talk much, and…I didn’t think this would ever be a conversation I would have with you… But you don’t need Ruby, Sapphire.”

Sapphire whipped around. “What are you saying!? Of course I–”

Pearl cut her off and shook her head. “No. You don’t. Just like I…just like I didn’t need Rose.”

Sapphire gave a small gasp and put her hand over her mouth.

Pearl took a deep breath and raised her cup back to her mouth. She took a small sip of the tea and let it warm her as she swallowed. “I loved Rose so much. And letting her go was so hard. But I could never keep her if she wanted to go. Not if I loved her. Not if I wanted her to be happy.” Pearl took another sip. “But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. But I only have control over me. I had to decide what I was going to do for myself.”

Pearl leaned forward and pushed Sapphire’s mug towards her. “Just like you had to pick which kind of tea you wanted to drink, you have to think about what you want to do, no matter how this goes. Even if it works out and Ruby comes home and wants to be Garnet again, that’s still a choice you’re going to have to make with her.”  
Sapphire quivered. “There are so many ways this could go.”

Pearl nodded. “But you’ll be there for all of them. And you get to decide what you do.” She sat back on the couch and set her mug against her chest. “But for now, just focus on being here and drinking your tea. It’ll get cold otherwise.”

Sapphire chuckled and reached for the mug. “You have a very concrete way of grounding yourself, Pearl.” She picked up the mug, and drank. “Thank you. I do feel a bit better.”

Pearl patted her on the shoulder. “Good. Let me know if you need more.”

Sapphire nodded and took another sip. “Thank you. I certainly will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	6. Forging Something New

“So, if you’re coming to the wedding, did you want to pick a gift from the registry now?”

Bismuth looked at Steven’s hopeful face, then at the glowing screen of the device in his hand. She shook her head. “None of that stuff feels right. You said they wanted me to be made of honor. I can’t go giving them something I didn’t make myself. I’m a blacksmith, Steven. There wouldn’t be anything of me in it if I didn’t make it myself.”

“Hmm.” Steven pocket his phone and put his finger to his chin thoughtfully. “Well, it’s a bit unconventional to give weapons at a wedding…”

Bismuth’s heart sank. Everything really had changed. She wasn’t even useful anymore. She’d put all her heart and soul into forging weapons to fight for their future with, and now that it was here, she didn’t know what to make. She looked at her hands, useless in her lap.

“Buuuuut, they don’t have rings yet!”

Rings? Bismuth looked up from her hands and quizzically over to Steven. “What do they need rings for?”

“For the wedding! It’s traditional to give the person you’re marrying a ring on the day of your wedding. It’s like…the physical version of the promise you make to each other?”

A promise put made out of metal, huh?

Bismuth’s mood brightened, and a cocky smile tugged at her lips. “You know, Steven… That sounds just my style.”

Steven beamed and put his arms in the air, like he was celebrating a victory. “Perfect! You really are the best maid of honor, Bismuth!”

Whatever that meant, Bismuth liked it.

“Come on, Steven.” She stood and cracked her back, lacing her hands together and stretching up. “Help me pick out the colors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


	7. Feeling Blue

Pluto looked lonely – the last planetoid in Earth’s solar system. Earth, where Peridot was, where Lapis longed to be.

She set the barn down on the planetoid, and let her wings dissipate. She folded around herslef and sat of the grass, feeling small and powerless.

What was she doing? She’d panicked again. She couldn’t keep letting her panic get the better of her. This was the second time she’d nearly made it out of the solar system when all she wanted was to be on Earth. With her barn, her pumpkin, and…

She wiped a tear away from her eye. Of all the water Lapis dealt with, tears were her least favorite. Peridot had gone on about the human phenomenon of crying once, and how it was so fascinating because it was a result that humans had in all sorts of instances. Humans could even cry when they were happy.

Heh. Happy tears. Now there was an idea. Lapis couldn’t ever imagine being happy again. Not at the rate she was going…

But she was doing this to herself! She’d had the perfect home, the perfect life, the perfect…family. And she’d thrown it all away – and for what? The possibility of survival without it? She’d taken the house, but she’d left behind everything that had filled it and made it worth taking in the first place. She needed to go back. All of these feelings inside of her – the fear, the hurt, the self-deprecating depression – she had to find a way to keep them from getting the better of her.

She couldn’t stop feeling them – she knew that now – but she had to find a way to keep them from destroying what she cared about over and over and over again.

She sighed and rose to her feet, dusting Pluto’s dust from her dress. Maybe instead of being afraid of the Diamonds, she should be more afraid of herself. At least if she went home fought, there was a chance she might get to live in peace. If she didn’t go, though… She’d never get her happy ending.

That settled it. It was time to go home. For good.

She raised her hands and summoned the water back around the barn. Then she took off, headed once again for Earth. She waved goodbye to the lonely little planetoid, wishing it well on it’s way – and hoping she would never have cause to see it again from anywhere but the skies of Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


End file.
